Never Speak of Her That Way
by ShinyCheyenne
Summary: Alek being his protective self, even when Chloe King isn't present.


**Hello All! This story was inspired by another one of my stories. I wasn't planning on writing about this specific topic but thanks to **_**TheBlackCat99 **_**for your review and inspiring me to write this story! Here it is.**

**Warning: Graphic terms and thoughts of violence.**

_**RRIIIINNNNGGG!**_ I heard the bell and I got up out of my seat and was the first to leave my ancient history class. I never liked that class; after all they missed a lot of important details about past events. But, it wasn't like they knew of any Mai history like I did, so I dealt with my boredom in silence.

Now, in the hallway, I saw Jasmine coming down the stairs, heading towards me. I nodded my head at her and she came up beside me. "Hey, did you tell Chloe what her training is going to be tonight?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen her all day. But, I will tell her when I do." I reassured her and we continued walking to our next class, which we happened to have together.

I rounded the corner and spotted some of my 'friends' that I just hang out with just because they're there. I never really tried to make friends because it was hard to make any real friends when you're practically a super-human.

They were at the end of the hallway and huddled in a group, obviously talking about something that they didn't want other people to hear. Either that or they were making up fake conquests to impress the other guys with.

_This'll be fun_I thought to myself and started to listen in before I reached them.

"_Did you see what she was wearing today?" _One of them asked and the others nodded.

"_Sure did, di__dn't think that Chloe King could look so damn sexy" _I stopped in my tracks. They were talking about _my_ Chloe. I mean…Chloe.

I was frozen in my tracks and Jasmine seemed to notice I wasn't following because she turned around and stared at me, questioningly.

"_Wonder if princess wants to see the best night of her life…if you know what I mean?" _I couldn't breathe. Anger was coursing through me at the speed of light and I could feel my Mai instincts taking over.

"_She has the tightest little body I have ever seen, especially in those shorts. I'll bet they look even better off than on her." _All the guys were cat-calling and nodding and agreeing with him.

"_I think I saw her over by the Math room, I'm gonna go see __if she wants to take a ride on the Chad-train tonight! WOO WOO!"_ He made a sign like a train's horn.

That was _it_.

In no time I launched myself at them, grabbing two of them and ramming them together. I punched the next two who were the closest to me and didn't stop.

There was no way they would talk about Chloe like that and get away with it. There was nothing I wanted to do more than kill them all, slowly and painfully.

I felt my claws come out and didn't care who saw, I would make sure each and every one of them died for _ever_ speaking of Chloe that way.

I heard Jasmine call my name and before I could think, she had her arms around me, restraining me from hurting these puny humans that I could snap like a twig, if I wanted. I retracted my claws and faltered back

"Whoa dude! What the hell was that for?" They were all yelling and cussing at me, but I didn't care. Jasmine still had her arms around me and I finally started to calm down. But, that didn't stop me from being angry at all of them.

"_Never _speak of her that way again, or each one of you will find yourselves dead in an alley before the hour is over." I threatened, meaning each and every word of it with everything in me.

"Calm down, dude, we didn't know she was with you." I was taken aback for a moment.

Chloe _wasn't_ with me no matter how much I wanted to be with her. She meant everything to me and I would do anything for her.

I couldn't let anyone notice that I had feelings for her. Not Jasmine, not Valentina, although she had asked me about it before, to which I denied. And _definitely _not Chloe.

I had been told that if I tried to pursue anything with Chloe that her training and concentration would lag so far behind, that she would quickly be killed again.

I was her protector and I would not let anything happen to her. I would rather loose my life than have her loose even one more of hers.

Jasmine let go of me and I turned to her. "Alek, you can't go off beating people up like that." She hissed. "I know you want to protect Chloe, and I do too, but we can't risk our exposure to regular humans." She said

I looked down at my shoes. "I know, I know. I won't do it again, unless there is an actual threat to her lives." I told her and she nodded.

"You could have seriously hurt them, Alek. You need to be more careful" Was she defending them? I was outraged.

"Jasmine, did you even _hear_ the way they were talking about Chloe? I just…" I let out a long breath. "I just couldn't let them get away with that."

"I know and it's okay. Let's just get to class." She said and I nodded my head "Oh and I need to talk to you about something later." And with that she walked into the classroom with me following quickly after her.

**Anyone know what she was going to talk to Alek about? If you want to find out go check out my other story **_**The Trouble with Super Sonic Hearing. **_**Hope this satisfied everyone's Chalek needs for now. Can't wait till **_**Girl's Night Out**_**! Hopefully, that Episode has more Chalek moments!**

**P.S: How did I do with the guys talking about Chloe? Was it believable for teenage boys?**

**TheGleekiestGleek**


End file.
